Embodiments herein relate to a detergent composition comprising novel protease variants exhibiting alterations relative to the parent protease in one or more properties including: wash performance, detergent stability and/or storage stability. Further, embodiments herein relate to methods of producing said detergent compositions and to the use of said detergent compositions in cleaning applications. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.